


Nothing New

by glitterjemstone



Series: Girls Like Girls [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gay! Tina Cohen-Chang, Glee S1, Goth! Tina Cohen-Chang, Season 1, Tina and Artie - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina gets the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

Tina huffed. Just two seats away from her was the girl of her dreams. Tina just knew that if she had Santana, her life would fall into place. She also knew that behind her mask of rude cheerleader, Santana was a good person. Tina had a feeling that with others (probably Brittany, Tina thought), Santana was sweet and genuine. 

Looking at her right now, smile on her face as she laughed along to what Britt was saying, Tina was sure this was more than a crush. Crushes were casual; the feeling in Tina’s chest was not. Right now, jealousy coursed through her veins and her heart tightened. She wanted to be the one Santana laughed with. 

But there was more. There was the way Tina fell asleep thinking of Santana’s touch and caught her breath when she sang. Looking at Santana, it made Tina feel okay again. Like if something so beautiful could exist in the world, Tina could exist, too. 

Tina Cohen-Chang did not have a crush on Santana Lopez. Tina was overwhelmingly infatuated with her. 

Tina averted her gaze to Artie, sitting next to her. They shared a glance, one that was familiar to both of them. It was the look of unrequited feelings and being absolutely exhausted by it. Artie knew how Tina felt, and let her rest her head on his shoulder as they waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. 

*** 

The next time Tina saw Santana was the next Glee Club meeting. And since nothing had happened between them since the incident in the hallway, Tina did her best to not look at Santana at all. 

Once again sitting next to Artie, she muttered, “I miss her.”

“How can you miss her?” Artie fixed his glasses. “You never had her.”

“But I did. I had her for a minute, in the hallway. In that minute, I knew she felt something, too. You know?” Tina sighed, remembering the way she’d felt in that minute: the goosebumps where Santana had run her fingertips lightly on Tina’s arm, and Santana’s body less than an inch from hers, her mouth two inches from hers. 

“No, I don’t. But if you think she felt something too, then do something about it.” Normally, Artie tried to discourage Tina’s feelings, but now he figured if she was going to crash, better she crash in freshmen year than next year, or junior year. 

“Like what?” Tina fell back in her seat. At that moment, Mr. Schue came in and began writing on the board. Everyone fell silent. 

When Mr. Schue turned around, revealing what the word on the board was, Santana raised her hand, smirk present on her face. 

“Yes, Santana?”

“Mr. Schue, may I go to the bathroom?”

After getting the okay, Santana got up and walked past Tina, Tina’s eyes never leaving her face. As she sauntered out the door, Tina could have sworn Santana shot a wink in Tina’s direction. And it felt like a blessing. Right then, she knew what she was going to do: she was going to get the girl. 

Eyes wide, she turned to Artie. “This is it. This is the something.” She whispered. Artie nearly choked, but before he could get more than a “W-what?” out, Tina had already slung her bag lazily over her shoulder and stood up, making a move to leave.

This was her chanc- “Tina! Where are you going?” Mr. Schue looked at her expectantly, as was everyone else. Suddenly, she was the center of attention; all eyes on her as she chased after the Latina beauty. 

“I’m so sorry, but I- I just remembered something. It’s super important, Mr. Schue.” Tina hurried to say. She didn’t wait for a response; she just rushed out of the choir room. 

*** 

Santana stood in the middle of the restroom, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed in a satisfactory smile. “Well, Cohen-Chang, it seems we both made it.”

Tina took a step closer away from the door, letting it fall closed behind her, and closer to Santana. “It seems we did.” She whispered. Her heart raced in anticipation. She didn’t know what to expect from this encounter, but she knew what to come out of it.

“You can come closer.” Tina stepped up so that now she was inches away from Santana. 

“Do you have crushes on girls often, Tina?” Santana pronounced her name with such sharpness. 

“Just you.” Tina breathed the words out. 

Santana placed her hands on Tina’s shoulders and turned her so that her back was facing the row of sinks. Gently pushing her back more so that in seconds Tina felt the wall on her back, Santana glanced at Tina’s lips and then back up at her eyes. 

Tina’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. She took her right hand and placed it on Santana’s hip, and the other gently near her jawline. Santana’s seductive glare turned into something else. It conveyed the same nervousness as Tina felt. Another glance at each other’s lips and they both leaned in, eyes closed, connecting their lips. 

It was more than Tina had ever dreamed of. Santana’s lips were as soft as Tina had imagined, but what Tina hadn’t expected was everything else. She hadn’t expected Santana’s hands to caress her arms, causing Tina to shiver underneath Santana’s touch. She hadn’t expected the smell of raspberry lip gloss to take over her senses. Their noses brushed up against each other as Santana bit her bottom lip, making Tina gasp. 

Tina swore she was seeing stars. The soft sounds of their lips moving against each other was the only sounds in the bathroom, but Tina still felt an explosion inside of her body. She felt like there was white-hot electricity all throughout her body, and her hand, now on Santana’s lower back, grasped the girl harder as she became more confident. Santana’s lips, soft as cherries, moved on from Tina’s lips as she peppered light kisses along Tina’s jawline. 

“Santana…” Tina uttered. 

She didn’t stop, but whispered, “Yes?” as she came back to Tina’s lips for one last long, sweet kiss before pulling away. Santana leaned her forehead of Tina’s, breath heavy. 

“I like you. A lot.” The anxiety in Tina’s voice was back, and clear as ever.

“I know. It’s nothing new.” 

“Yeah, but-“ Santana pecked Tina’s lips before she could go on. 

Locking eyes with the goth-y girl she had pressed against a wall, “I like you, too, Tina Cohen-Chang.” Santana replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tina liking girls is just an idea I've been playing around with! This is un-beta'ed.


End file.
